Non-spectacle, non-contact lens refractive correction generally involves the use invasive surgical techniques that require a healing period, may reduce the integrity of the cornea, and which can lead to undesired side effects such as night halos, dry eye syndrome, and increased higher order aberrations. A new refractive treatment method based on sub wavelength particle implantation can accomplish similar treatments with far less invasive procedures and no appreciable weakening of the cornea.